Ashes
by HaleyAlexandria
Summary: 150 years. That's how long they were together before one of them died, leaving the other, and watching on as a ghost. KolXoc KlausXoc OneShot.


**_*DISCLAIMER*_**

** -The Vampire Diaries-**

_They both are broken..._

_ Broken is a shallow word..._

_Broken doesn't describe the pain felt in place of a loved one... Whether it be a brother, or a lover, or a friend... Broken doesn't even exist._

Kol is dead... He had seen it happen, but she was gone... Away, angry at him for getting involved in the drama when he swore he wouldn't... She's home as the phone rings...

"Hello?" She answers, and the silence s long... He has been dreading telling her for the few days it's been so. "Kol?" She asks, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"No darling..." He mumbles.

She knows his voice, of course she does... "Niklaus... What do you want?" She questions, aggravation present in her tone.

"I..." He looks down in his lap, at his hand and his daylight ring. "Kol... He's... He's gone..." His voice is barely a whisper, not close to being loud enough for a human to hear, but she's not human, and she hears him clearly.

She pauses. "What?" She was denying what he really meant... She wanted to believe Kol had only left Mystic Falls, that he was coming home to her...

"The Gilbert boy... He... Killed him..." Says Niklaus. His eyes are filled with tears threatening to fall. He begins to tremble, and brings his free hand to his eyes as the close. "I'm so sorry..." he mumbles through sadness.

Tears falls slowly down Allie's cheeks as she whispers a subtle 'no'. A plea into the night air. "No... You-you're lying to me..." She accuses Niklaus of trickery while he would never do such a thing... _Not to her_.

"I'm sorry..." He tells her again. And he truly is. Kol was his brother, and while his family didn't always get along... He loved his brother... He loves his brother

"No!" She yells this time. "You're lying!"

Niklaus opens his eyes. "I wish I was, Love..."

She shakes her head, still as tears fall. "I... Am not your _'Love'_! You lost that... A_ long_... Time ago!" She calls into the phone, and with that, she hangs up. She assumes that leaving Niklaus alone will somehow calm her nerves, but she only ends up crying, her knees give way and her body falls to the floor. She's like this for many minutes until vanishing through the door of her and Kol's apartment.

Niklaus throws his phone in a fit of rage, shattering against the nearby wall and he too, cries. He sinks against the wall and curls up against himself, trying to hide himself from this cruel world, even though_ him himself_ is a reason it is cruel the way it is.

An hour later there is a knock on the door but he doesn't move. Instead he lets it alone, and it opens.

Allie slowly makes her way in the door, and once Klaus realizes who it is he stands, his eyes red from crying, matching hers.

"What do you want?" He asks, his voice is empty of emotion. He doesn't really care anymore. She doesn't answer. She just comes forward, slowly, step-by-step, and then looks up at him.

They stand there, looking into each others wet eyes for a few seconds, before she wraps her arms around his neck. 'I'm sorry..." she whispers. Niklaus wasn't expecting this. This act of kindness from her, even in this situation. He stopped expecting it, as she said, a long time ago. But he accepts it, bringing his hands to her hips, before his arms, too, wrap around her body.

She cries into his muscular shoulder as he runs his fingers through her long hair. She slightly pulls away from him and brings her lips to his cheek.

He looks at her, stares into her eyes for the longest time before slowly, cautiously, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers. It's been over 100 years since he's kissed her, since she's kissed back... until tonight.

Their kiss is a passion, a fire burning between them.

But then she pushes away, sending him into the wall.

"I'm sorry..." She says. "I know you cared... I know you care..." She mumbles. "I shouldn't have..." She looks away from his dazed expression as he pushes off the wall back towards her.

"I understand, Love..." He tells her, coming closer to her. But she moves backwards a step, bringing her despairing eyes back up to his stubbly face. He stops, and they find themselves staring into each others hues for the longest time before he rushes forward, placing a hand on either side of her face, and kissing her with more passion and force than before. He hands come to his sides and then to his hair.

Back in the corner of the room, a ghost, a mere shadow of a former being, watches. He looks on in disgust, in hatred and in sadness. He yells at them._ Screams_ at them. Tries to throw things and stop them from kissing, but everything he does just makes him angrier.. because nothing he does works.

"Stop!" He screams again. "I love her, brother!" He cries. And with that, for some unseen reason, and, _maybe_ it was him, Niklaus and Allie pull away from each other.

"Klaus.. I can't." She tells him, running a thumb down the tracks of fresh tears on his cheek. "This is foolish, and you know it... It's a fit of sorrow..." She says. "It's not real." And then she looks down to the wooden floor. "I love Kol..."

"No..." He persists, his words hardly a whisper. "It's not... I love you... I always have." He begs, but she shakes her head. "This is real for me!" He screams, rage ringing through his anguish

She flinches, and he regrets raising his voice in this time of despair. "I'm so sorry, Love..." He whispers. Niklaus gets hold of himself then, realizing the madness of this situation, and pulls her into his arms... but only to comfort her. "I'm sorry..." He repeats himself.

Kol continues to watch, before settling to the floor, and fading away from this room, away from his brother, and his love. Away from everything...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Allie was with Niklaus first, for two years they were in love. That was until the massacre, and her family was killed by Klaus, that she knew what he was and left him, broken hearted. Kol took his place, but only to make sure she was okay, and months later they kissed... and she no longer cared that he was a 'monster'. She was later turned, and while her character doesn't play a part in the 'show' she plays apart in the lives of the Originals.**

**If the story-line sounds interesting and you would like it to be a multi-chapter story, please message me or leave a comment. There will be back-story and many more things involved then. Thanks :) **


End file.
